Brock (Pokémon)
Brock (Japanese: タケシ Takeshi) is a best friend and former traveling partner of Ash Ketchum, and the tertaragonist of Pokemon. ''He originally trained Rock-type Pokémon, but has, since the second episode he appeared in, diversified. As he has stated in Battling A Cute Drama!, his philosophy is that the important thing about being a Pokémon Trainer is the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. He is an experienced cook and caretaker by nature, so he always makes scrumptious food both for Pokémon and for humans. One of his best known character traits is that he falls in love with every pretty woman he meets, particularly Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. He can tell whether they are real (women) or impostors as well. This "ability" has been used multiple times in the series. He has always held a supporting role in the series, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action and battles of the series. Usually, Brock is obsessed with the girls in each episode of Pokémon franchise. In the Games Brock is the gym leader of Pewter City in the Kanto region. He specializes in Rock-type Pokemon. He also appears to be a rather minor character than in the anime. He appears in Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Pokemon Stadium, Pokemon Stadium 2, and Black and White v2. Appearance Original series In the original series, Brock is shown wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt with green vest over it, brown pants and blue and white sneakers. On either side of his belt, which was black with a gold rectangular buckle, he had attached brown belt pockets. Brock and Vulpix.png Brock drags Misty.jpg Brock in the grip of Arbok.jpg Ash, Brock, Misty and Ritchie caged.jpg ''Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generation series, Brock is shown wearing a brown jacket with an orange collar. Under it, he wore a green undershirt, but he no longer wears a belt, and his shoes are a dark blue. May grabs Brock.jpg Max grabs Brock.jpg Ash and friends shocked.PNG ''Diamond and Pearl'' In the Diamond and Pearl series, Brock is shown wearing an green short-sleeved shirt with orange vest (which also consists of gray) over it, and wears blue strap shoes. Leave it to Brocko.jpg Gallery Ash, May, Max & Brock underwater.jpg|Ash, May, Max & Brock underwater Brock Pokemon Gen 1 Gym leader.png|Brock's character portrait as a Gen. 1 Gym Leader. Young Brock.png Similar Heroes *Clover (Totally Spies) *Glen Quagmire (Family Guy) - Both are mature, wise and level-headed characters that can sometimes act flirtatious towards women. *Han Solo and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars Series) *Johnny Bravo - Both are characters that act flirtatious towards women and end up getting a form of karma for it which ends up becoming the running-gag of their series (Brocks gets grabbed usually by Misty, Max and Croagunk, and Johnny gets beat up by women). *Sanji (One Piece) Category:In love heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pokemon heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Casanova Category:Mentor Category:Genius Category:Child Nurturer Category:Time-Travellers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Comic Relief Category:Movie Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Monster Tamers Category:Bond Protector Category:Role Models Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Summoners Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Voice of Reason Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Independent Heroes Category:Zoopaths Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Book Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes